Hydraulic hammers can be attached to various machines such as excavators, backhoes, tool carriers, or other like machines for the purpose of milling stone, concrete, and other construction materials. The hydraulic hammer is mounted to a boom of the machine and connected to a hydraulic system. High pressure fluid is then supplied to the hammer to drive a reciprocating piston and a work tool in contact with the piston.
During prolonged hours of operation or during working in extremely hot environments the hydraulic fluid may get heated. Further, inefficiencies in the hydraulic system of the hammer or the machine may also often result in overheating of the hydraulic fluid. Operating the hammer with overheated fluid may damage the hammer components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,248 discloses providing a thermostat on a truck platform that can direct the hydraulic fluid towards a cooler when the fluid temperature is excessively high.